


Delirium

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Injured babbling Starscream, oddly caring Soundwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> **Verse:** G1  
>  **Series** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for the old Competition Fun comm on LJ.

Soundwave bit back a groan as he onlined, sensors registering the cold before anything else. He tested his limbs, onlining his optics to see a smear of red light over the snow. It was the only light.

He pushed himself up, checking for any minor injuries by touch and internal scan, but he appeared to be unscathed. He looked around, but could see nothing more than the red glow of his visor reflected off the snow.

Unhurt, but trapped.

Soundwave tried to scan his surroundings, but other than another Cybertronian energy signature, he received nothing. The avalanche had buried them deep, and he would just count himself lucky that he was in a pocket of air rather than stuck in tightly packed snow.

Soundwave sent a telepathic message to Rumble and Frenzy that he would need assistance once the battle was over, then -due to the low ceiling- crawled over to where the other energy signature was coming from. He knew before his hands had cleared away the snow and touched the flat wing panel that he was going to find Starscream. What he had not expected, however, was to hear the thin, reedy whimper, or to have his hand clutched.

The comforting croon escaped Soundwave before he could stop himself, long ages of tending his creations making the sound instinctive. Fortunately for him, Starscream was not in a snarking frame of mind.

It took quite a while to dig the seeker out of the snow, Soundwave moving slowly and carefully so their air pocket was not disturbed. Starscream was trembling, babbling, distressed sparkling-like clicks sounding between stuttered words.

Part of Soundwave, the part that keenly disliked the seeker, wanted to just leave him where he lay on the cold ground. It would serve Starscream right. They were here due mostly to Starscream’s own ego, and failed attempt to take down his old friend.

The other part could admit that Starscream truly _was_ of value to the Decepticon army. Soundwave had argued that fact any number of times with Megatron. He was cunning, devious, highly intelligent, and the best suited to managing the other seeker mechs.

Soundwave allowed himself the rare aggravated sigh, and removed a thermal blanket from his subspace. The light from his visor reflected off the thin silver sheeting as he shook it out, and wrapped it around his shoulders. Starscream was not all that heavy, but his wings made him awkward to lift. It took Soundwave a bit of doing before he managed to get the seeker into his lap, and the blanket around them. It took even longer before the icy feel of Starscream’s armor began to fade.

Soundwave pressed his lips together in a frown, and stared into the dark. Starscream still shook, whimpering and clutching at his armor, voice small, mind and words a colorful jumble of fear, pain, cold, and nonsensical fragments.

Until… “Skyfire!” Starscream flinched, optics opening as he went stiff and still.

Soundwave glanced down, saw the confusion in the dim optics, and grimaced as Starscream pawed at him.

“I’m sorry. So s-s-sorry…”

“Apology unnecessary.” Soundwave knew the seeker wasn’t talking to him, but he did hope that hearing his voice instead of the shuttle’s would help snap Starscream out of it.

Starscream curled up tighter, keening weakly as he pressed his face to Soundwave’s chest plating. “…Fire…”

Soundwave frowned again. _This_ was an issue, and one Megatron was well, and dangerously, aware of. Conscious and aware, Starscream threw all his hurt and hate at the shuttle. In his delirium, he pined and cried for Skyfire. There had been whispers of dreams during recharge. Boring monitor shifts allowed the mind to wander, and occasionally even Starscream’s thoughts became clear enough to see. The clearest were always of Skyfire. Old memories, present day fantasies.

Soundwave realized he’d been watching the seeker, following the flickering thoughts in his mind, and sighed. Starscream imagined himself held in Skyfire’s arms, safe, but nearly sick with grief. This would not do.

Soundwave reset his thermo-regulator, raising it just a few degrees to help warm Starscream faster. Searching through his discomfort he decided it was not the giving of comfort that bothered him. That truly was a very large part of his life. He was surprised to realize that what irked him, was that Starscream did not know it was him. Stasis lock was never good. It was amazing that Skyfire had survived, and that could probably be attributed to how fast he had been frozen. The slow freeze Starscream had been suffering could do catastrophic things to their systems. A little acknowledgement for his services would be nice, however, Soundwave could not imagine why he would expect or want such from Starscream.

Soundwave shifted, and Starscream whimpered, palm flat and searching over Soundwave’s chest. His optics were brighter, but the lost confusion was still there.

“Skyfire?”

“Negative. Soundwave.”

Starscream squirmed, frame warming little by little. Soundwave continued to watch him, listening to the babbling, and correcting Starscream, identifying himself over and over.

Silence fell, Starscream drifting into a fitful recharge. Soundwave could feel his Cassetticons getting closer. They were being dug out. He was debating on whether he should be discovered cradling Starscream when the other Decepticons arrived when the seeker woke.

Starscream blinked up, then stiffened. “Soundwave!”

“Correct.”

The seeker’s helm swiveled around, taking in what few details of their surroundings were available. “What-“

“Retrieval underway. Estimate one half hour until escape possible.”

Starscream stared up at him, worrying his lip. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, almost shy. “May I stay here a little longer? I don’t like the cold. It… I just…”

“Affirmative. Extra warmth still required. Your systems; recovering.” Soundwave really did not want to hear the stumbling reasons for why Starscream was willing to stay in his arms. He contented himself with the fact that the seeker knew he owed him his life, and continued to await their rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://imgur.com/CNn6lOg) [](http://imgur.com/pApzqsz)


End file.
